customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - Barney, B.J., Baby Bop and Kids to Jump Up And Yell "WAKE UP! and Gun for Killing That The Guard (Barney's Musical Castle - VHS)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:9DB2:DD92:61CF:3C77-20190418223511
GAMESMOVIESTVVIDEOWIKIS START A WIKI Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki 12,479PAGES ADD NEW PAGE *[[]] *[[]] *EXPLORE in:[[]], [[]], [[]],and 2 more =Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - Barney, B.J., Baby Bop and Kids to Jump Up And Yell "WAKE UP! and Gun for Killing That The Guard (Barney's Musical Castle - VHS)= EDIT COMMENTS (34) SHARE---- *Barney: I Guess Wee Need to Shout "WAKE UP!" Even Louder Will Going to Need Everyone Help *BJ: Yes! *Barney: Come on Everybody, Really LOUD Now, Ready. *Baby Bop: Okay *Barney: 1... 2... 3.. *All: WAKE UP! *(Gun Shooting) *(all yelling) *All: NO! *Guard: Whoa! Oh-Ho! Oh No look what you did. His Broken. (crying) (kids playing gun shooting) Hey, What This. That It Another Word it's FUCK! I Hate You You Hate Me! his broken 2001 it's crashing into the glass. I Hurn My Keens for the Door from the Castle is Broken. *Barney: (falling down) Whoa! Uh-Oh! *Baby Bop: Barney! Barney! *Barney: YIKES *BJ: ARE YOU ALLRIGHT *Barney: BJ *Baby Bop: Help *Barney: Somebody Change Me Categories: *Bloopers *Barney Outtake / Bloopers 2001 Videos *Barney Outtake / Bloopers Season 6 Home VIdeo *Barney Outtake / Bloopers Live! in Concert *2001 Bloopers *Add category''Barney's Musical Castle'' is Barney's fourth stage show (following Barney in Concert, Barney Live! in New York City and Barney's Big Surprise) and second national tour (after Barney's Big Surprise), which originally toured North America from 1999 until 2001. The filmed performance of this show was released on VHS and DVD on March 6, 2001. It was later performed in Asia in 2005, moving to the Middle East in 2006, Chile in 2006, and San Juan, Puerto Rico in 2007. Plot A sign leads Barney and his friends to an enchatanted forest. Along the way, they find a lost crown that belongs to the king. Following the sign to the castle, Barney and his friends return the crown to the king. Cast NOTE: The cast listed here preformed in the majority of the original North American tour (including the performance recorded for the video release). The only cast members that remain the same in every performance are the voice actors, as the voices are simply pre-recorded. * Barney (Voice: Bob West, Body: Carey Stinson and Antwaun Steele) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Jennifer Gibel and Jill Nelson) * BJ (Voie: Patty Wirtz, Body: Kyle Nelson and Charles L. Shaw) * Andy (Fernando Moguel) * Penny (Hayley Greenbauer) * Jessica (Talia Davis) * Justin (Wesley Farnsworth) * Mr. Sign (David Voss) * The Guard (Derrick J. Graves) * Knights in Shining Armor * The King - Derrick J. Graves Songs Act 1 # Barney Theme Song # Musical Castle Sing Along Medley: (Everyone is Special, If All the Raindrops and Mr. Knickerbocker) # Castles So High # What Makes a Flower So Pretty? # Look at Me, I'm Three # You Can Count on Me # Here in the Forest # And the Green Grass Grows All Around # It's a Great Day # If You're Happy and You Know It Act 2 # Castles So High (Reprise) # Wave the Flags # Musical Castle Nursery Rhyme Medley: (Little Bo Peep, Hickory Dickory Dock, Pat-A-Cake, Mary Had a Little Lamb, Jack and Jill and This Little Piggy) # Knights' Dance # Musical Castle Costumes Medley: (The Noble Duke of York; A Silly Hat; & Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy?) # I Put a Smile On # I'm the King # Musical Castle Celebration Medley: (Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay, When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band and Wave the Flags) (Reprise) # It's a Great Day (Reprise) # I Love You Book Main Article: Barney's Musical Castle (book) Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Barney's Musical Castle LIVE! '' 'Barney's Musical Castle LIVE! 'was an album that was originally sold on November 7, 1999 during the tour. A retail version of this album was released on March 6, 2001. It has songs from the stage show and home video of the same name. Main Article: ''El Castillo Musical de Barney El Castillo Musical de Barney ''is an album based Spanish version of ''Barney's Musical Castle. Gallery See the gallery for the live show Tour Schedule ''For the partial schedule of this tour, see Barney's Musical Castle Tour Schedule (North America) '' Trivia * This live show/video marked: ** The first time since Barney's Big Surprise, where BJ whistles to let the audience know of his arrival. ** The only time a Barney show begins with a projected screen. * In the North American tour, the Barney doll with a sandbox is featured before the show starts. * During the second verse of "I Love You", Penny signs out the words. *This video is shown in the movie Jurassic Park III starring Trevor Morgan who plays Cody in Barney's Great Adventure. * In the Spanish version, additional shots were used that were not in the original VHS release. * The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword performed as the intermission act of the North American tour. * Bob the Builder performed as the intermission act of the Mexico tour. * No one preformed in the intermission act in the Puerto Rico tour. *The BJ costume would later be used in Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes and Barney's Christmas Star. * This video of this live show was filmed at the Rosemont Theatre in Rosemont, Illinois. DVD Bonus Features Bonus Episodes # Barney's Magical Musical Adventure # A Royal Welcome More Castle Fun Featuring castle scenes from Stop, Look and Be Safe!, Once Upon a Time, Barney's Adventure Bus, Let's Build Together, Sing & Dance with Barney, and Stick with Imagination!. Full Video 20*Showing 34 most recent =34 comments=